only a dream
by Lady Zera
Summary: graveheart and jade go ta a cave


**  
"Graveheart grow up!" A young Jade laughed as she went into the cave.   
  
"But-"  
  
"No but grave-"  
  
"Yes Jadie" Graveheart laughed, knowing it would piss Jade off.  
  
"Now your dead, you little" Graveheart cut her off by kissing her.  
  
"Graveheart!" Jade pushed him away.   
  
"What?!?!?!" Graveheart tried hard to look up set.   
  
"Remember you asked Graveheart" Jade started kissing him. Soon the to were necking.  
  
**********Graveheart's p o v **********************************************************  
  
Jade skin is so nice. My hands roamed freely around her breasts which were kept prisoner by a   
thin cotton bra. Damn that bra! Slowly she took my hand and put it on her leg just above her knee. Now come on I am a boy here. Jades skin was soft, warm and very smooth. I was amazed how silky she felt. We kissed for ages until my tongue hurt. Until I couldn't stand it any more, My hands roamed around as she parted her legs to allow me unrestricted access to her sopping @#%$. I almost moaned aloud when her hands followed mine and she showed me how to find and rub her clit. She whispered " Oh oh oh " into my ear as she came. her fists had balled her mouth crying out to who ever would listen that she was going to come, and come VERY hard. Then, all at once, she seemed to stiffen and shake, her crys went to a small yell, her eyes closed and tearing up slightly. I didn't let up, wanting her orgasm to last as long as possible. It seemed, from my point of view, that time was standing still for the young woman in her climax. Finally, Jade slumped into a loose pile of girl, catching her breath and letting her heart slow down. I licked my lips and trailed my way back up to kiss her. Jade Shifting herself slightly,she took hold of my hard memeber, causing me to moan slightly. Carefully, slowly, she guided me to her enterance, until the tip of the head as just past the outer lips. I watched her finding only encouragement, she started her decent on my hard phalis. Slowly, but surely, inch by delicious inch, she sank me into her hot, moist vagina. Jade close her eyes and moan lightly as our joining was completed. Or was it?  
  
*******Jade's POV********************************************************************  
  
  
Graveheart kept up his actions so my orgasm would last a bit longer, but also so that he could have one as well. I wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed hold of his shoulders to steadymyself as he continued, hermoans growing in volume again. From this angle, I had a really good view of Graveheart's body, and had to admire how well built he was. This didn't last long though, for their actions were building another orgasm in me, and I was determined to have him go over the edge with me this time. "That's it...Uhh, oh yes, that's right..uumm" I gasped and moaned. "Come on Graveheart, you...uhh umm, oh yeah, keep going, just like..uh,like that." I didn't have long until I came again, my heart was racing, and sweating more than I ever had , I could tell Graveheart wasn't that far off either. "Come on,Graveheart come with me, oh..ahh.. oh @#%$ yes. Come with me, Coome with....me," With that, I began her anther orgasm with Graveheart in tow, the throbing memeber signifing his release. It seemed to go on for some time, the hot sensation of climax coursing through both of us.   
**************************************************************************************  
For a while after ward, the two just layed there, their bodies intertwined, exhausted, and   
covered insweat, enjoying the after glow of what they had just done. The first to move was Graveheart  
off of Jade, and behind her. Slowly, he pressed his body close to hers and wrapped his arms   
around her torso. She put her arms over his, as if to keep him their. "Don't go okay." She seemed  
to plead to him in a soft voice. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm just happy where I am." Graveheart  
answered to her in a equally low tone in her ear. Jade smiled, even though Graveheart couldn't see it.  
  
It was obvious they were both very tired, but Graveheart had enough energy to say one last thing to  
woman he cared so much for; softly and deliberately, he said the three words women kill to hear:  
"I love you". Jade answered to his words,"I love you too." Shortly afterward, the two teens  
fell asleep on the ground.  
  
  



End file.
